


Hadrian Evans: The Son Of A Queen

by witchguy1993



Category: Degrassi, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Crossdressing, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Dursley Family, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: After his fourth year, Voldemort's return and finding out he is emancipated thanks to the goblet of fire, Harry and the Dursleys (who treated Harry right) all move from Surrey to Toronto where Harry Potter becomes Hadrian Potter once again. Hadrian changes his name from Hadrian Potter to Hadrian Evans, to honour his adoptive mother, Lily. Hadrian gets a job, he reunites with someone from his past and makes new friends while keeping in contact with his old friends. Hadrian helps his new friends with their problems.SLASH STORY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story.

In the halls of Degrassi High some of the students are all at their lockers talking with their friends when they hear some foot steps walking down the hall. The students turn to see a boy of about fifteen with messy long black hair and beautiful green eyes walking down the hall with headphones in his ears while glancing at a piece of paper in his hand, he is also bobbing his head to the music his is listening to while mouthing the lyrics of the song. He goes over to one of the lockers, opens it up, places his books inside the locker, he takes out the books he needs for his next class before he closes the locker and walks away. The entire time that the boy was in the hall a teenage boy with dirty blonde hair (who will be identified as 'the guy' until I decide to reveal who he is) is trying to figure out why the boy looks familiar.

* * *

The boy sits in the classroom, he then takes his headphones out of his ear just as the other students enter the classroom. The students notice him but they don't approach him. They whisper and wonder who he is. The teacher enters the classroom and when she gets in front of them all she says to the class "we have a new student with us" she then says to the boy "stand up and introduce yourself" the boy stands up, turns to the class and says "I am Hadrian, Hadrian Evans, you can call me Harry or Hadrian, either way, I'm good" he then sits back down. The teacher then starts teaching them all.

* * *

After class the guy tries to follow Hadrian and talk to him but he is fast, the guy loses him in the crowd of students. The boy's blonde female friend catches up to him and asks "where are you going ?" confused.

"to find the new guy" replies the guy.

"why, dude ?" asks the guy's African American friend.

"never mind" mutters the guy looking around but he had lost him and he mutters "damn" looking disappointed as he had figured out why the new guy looked familiar.

* * *

When school finishes Hadrian heads to the car park to his car when he sees someone with dirty blonde hair looking at his car. Hadrian recognises him a bit but can't figure out where from. Hadrian looks at the guy who moves out of his way before he says "Hello, Vixen" making Hadrian stop in his tracks. Then Hadrian figures out where he knows the guy from, the guy is a patron that visits his work. Hadrian turns around to look at the guy and he asks "what are you doing here ?"

"what am I doing here ? what are you doing here ?" asks the guy.

"I go to school here" replies Hadrian before he says with a little smile "I never thought that I would end up seeing you again, it's good to see you" Hadrian had found the guy to be very sweet and had kind of falling for him.

"it's good to see you too, I also go to school here" replies the guy caressing Hadrian's face a bit.

"I should go" says Hadrian pulling away from the guy.

"why ?" asks the guy before he pulls Hadrian close and he leans down to kiss Hadrian who deepens the kiss. They kiss not knowing that one of the students is walking towards the car-park they are in and when the student sees the two he lowly gasps and he hides behind the wall. The student is shocked by what he had seen before he thinks about his situation and he thinks that he can possibly come out to the guy who is kissing Hadrian.

* * *

The guy who saw the kiss sees a group of his friends heading towards the car-park that his friend is in, so he decides to throw a trashcan lid to gain the attention of Hadrian and his friend.

* * *

Hadrian and the guy he is kissing suddenly hear a huge crashing sound and they break the kiss just in time as the guy sees his friends approaching. The guy steps away from Hadrian before his group of friends get to them and the blonde girl of the group asks the guy "so, this is where you disappeared to ?" before she says "you better not have been hurting him" pointing her finger at the guy.

"no, I figured out why he looked familiar" replies the guy.

"why does he look familiar then ?" asks one of the guys. The guy is about to reply when Hadrian says "well, I better go, I have to get ready for work tonight"

"where do you work ?" asks the guy who saw them kissing.

"why do you want to know ?" asks Hadrian.

"I'll see you there" the guy says low enough for Hadrian to hear but not his friends.

"so, how did you two meet ?" the blonde girl asks the guy and Hadrian.

"I have to go" says Hadrian getting into his car, he then drives away while the guy's friends all look at the guy, looking for an explanation but the guy stays quiet not wanting to reveal the truth.

* * *

Hadrian returns home to his aunt and uncle who had been the greatest ever along with his cousin Dudley who had defended Hadrian against bullies not that he needed it, Hadrian had quickly developed his magic, magic from the wizarding world which he had gotten from his adoptive parents Lily and James Potter and some other sort of magic that he had discovered when he accidentally froze the dining room table, he also somehow had control over his aunt Marge's dogs by blowing green smoke at them plus other things, much to the shock of his aunt Petunia, his uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. When Hadrian had turned eleven he was invited to Hogwarts for his first year.

Hadrian's uncle and aunt had told him to not believe everything he is told and to seek out someone named Severus, secretly, since he was his adoptive mother's best friend when they were children. Harold Potter became Harry Potter for their school years. He had gotten many friends at the school, even secret ones from different houses but only few know about Hadrian's other friends. The few also know that Hadrian was adopted by the Potters. The few also knew of Hadrian's abilities. Hadrian goes to Hogwarts for his first, second, third and fourth years, in each year he ends up in danger. After his fourth year he finds out that he got emancipated after being forced to compete in the triwizard tournament. After his fourth year had ended and Voldemort had returned it was decided by the Dursleys that they and Hadrian will move from Surrey, away from London/Britain.

* * *

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest in the Dark Palace inside the chambers of the Queen of the kingdom, the Queen herself is sitting in her front of her mirror thinking about what she is going to do, she had discovered that she was pregnant, two and a half months pregnant, she thinks about all the threats that her child will face, one of them being her mother, she knows that her mother is still alive but is in Wonderland, thankfully, she decides to make sure that if her mother even tries to return that her child is safe from her mother. She knows that the father of the baby would raise the baby but she also knew that the baby's father had many enemies who would use the child to manipulate the father. She also knows that she evil will hurt her child.

* * *

Seven months later on what would seem to be the 31st of July the Queen gives birth to a beautiful baby boy with her black hair and her green eyes but his father's messy hair and looks like his father. Three days later The Queen orders everyone to leave the room and she decides to send the child away but before she send him away she writes a letter. In the letter she tells whoever gets it to look after her son who she had named Hadrian, to treat her son well, among other things of the like before she rolls up the letter and seals it with her seal. The queen then takes out one of her pendant necklaces and she places it with her son and the letter. The Queen then gets the ingredients she needs for the spell which she casts to send her son somewhere where he will be safe, loved and cherished not knowing what lies in store for her son. She doesn't know that she had sent her son forward in time.

* * *

That night Hadrian heads to The Den, the strip club for work. He heads inside knowing that the guy he kissed earlier will be at the club soon enough. He is in the dressing room to change from his normal clothes into his outfit for work. He is wearing a green, black, red and Silver mask that has bits of gold and white on it with a pair of red underwear which has a fake fox tail on it and a black bow tie around his neck with a pair of fox ears.

He heads onto the floor and picks up a tray with drinks on it to serve the patrons of the club, some of the patrons enjoy the view of Hadrian's ass or should I say Vixen's ass which one of the guys slap. Vixen's ass gets slapped by the guy much to the annoyance of Vixen but he doesn't say anything. He then sees the guy being escorted out of the club by the bouncers since Vixen has a strict no touching rule that everyone must follow or else they will be thrown out and banned from the club. It may sound strict but it's what Vixen had wanted.

* * *

The guy who kissed Hadrian enters The Den, he heads to Vixen's section. The guy sits down in one of the booths, alone, he sees Vixen approach and he says "hey, Vixen, it's good to see you, you look amazing"

"thanks" replies Vixen before he asks "what can I get for you ?"

"I have a beer, and order a drink for yourself, on me" replies the guy.

"of course" says Vixen before he walks away. Five minutes later Vixen returns with the guy's beer and a sex on a beach for himself. Vixen sits down at the table to drink and they talk for a bit until it's almost time for Vixen's performance.

* * *

In a town in Maine... ...Where every storybook character you've ever known... ...was trapped between two worlds. Victims of a curse which had been broken by the Savior. In the mayor's office of the town are several people and the mayor. One of the men asks the mayor "why have you called us here ?"

"I have some news, some shocking but very true news" replies the Mayor.

"how shocking are we talking here ?" asks a blonde woman.

"is it bad news ?" asks a raven haired woman.

"no, it's kind of good news, I had made a choice years ago that I haven't seem to have forgotten, I did it because it was for the best" replies the Mayor.

"what is this news ?" asks the raven haired woman's husband.

"I have a son" replies the Mayor.

"of course, Henry is your son" says the raven haired woman while the others figure out what she really means and the blonde woman asks "where is he then ?"

"I sent him to this world using an ancient spell, he has been in this world for years but if he came here, he would have his magic too, I gave him up so that he was safe" replies the Mayor.

"what do you mean ?" asks the only child in the room.

"I gave him up so that he would be safe away from my enemies and the enemies of his father, and he will have magic from both me and his father" replies the Mayor.

"who is his father ?" asks the man with a hook.

"Rumpelstiltskin" replies the Mayor shocking everyone in the office.

* * *

After Vixen's performance he sits back down with the guy, after a while Vixen goes back to work but the guy stays at the club to watch Vixen work and make sure that no one touches him. After Hadrian's shift is over Hadrian gets changed out of his work clothes and sits back down at the guy's table before they have a massive chat. The guy suddenly says to Hadrian "you know, you are really cute without your mask" smiling.

"thanks, you are quite gorgeous yourself" replies Hadrian.

"thank you" replies the guy smiling before the two kiss across the table. They break the kiss before the guy asks Hadrian "you want me to pick you up tomorrow for school ?"

"yea, it'll be fun" replies Hadrian smiling and blushing a bit. Hadrian thinks of the first time he and the guy had met... and the time that they had met again... as well as the other guy he met when he first met the guy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-Flashback Begins-

A few years ago in the town of Rosewood Hadrian is walking through the town. Hadrian had gone to Rosewood to see one of his properties that he owns from his adoptive parents. Hadrian is walking through the town when a silver car with four teenage boys pulls up beside him. Hadrian turns towards the car and the driver of the car asks Hadrian "you new in town ?"

"no, just visiting" replies Hadrian.

"well, will you be around for Halloween ?" asks the driver before he says "I'm Noel by the way, Noel Kahn"

"I'm Hadrian, Hadrian Potter, you can call me Harry and I'll be around for Halloween" replies Hadrian before he asks "why do you ask ?" smirking.

"I'm having a party" replies Noel before he asks "will you come ?"

"I'll come to the party, where is it ?" replies Hadrian. Noel writes down on a piece of paper where the party will be before he says "be prepared to be scared"

"can I bring some friends ?" asks Hadrian curious.

"of course" replies Noel smiling before he drives off. Neither Hadrian or Noel know that someone had been watching them.

Two days later Hadrian is at the Applerose Grill when a boy about his age possibly a year younger walks into the building, the boy looks gorgeous, he has brown hair with blue eyes. The boy sees Hadrian looking at him and he walks over to Hadrian but before he can say anything Hadrian says "sit down if you want" the boy sits and he asks "who are you ?"

"Hadrian Potter, you can call me Harry" replies Hadrian before he asks "what is your name ?"

"Mike Montgomery" replies Mike.

"so, why have you walked over here ?" asks Hadrian.

"well, I saw you staring at me and I want to know why" replies Mike.

"well, I find you to be gorgeous, very gorgeous" replies Hadrian smiling shocking Mike who replies "I think you're gorgeous too" smiling.

"is that all ?" asks Hadrian.

"no, I saw you talking to Noel Kahn yesterday" replies Mike before he asks "what did you talk about ?"

"he invited me to his party, I accepted the invitation" replies Hadrian.

"cool, can I join you ?" asks Mike.

"well, Noel did say that I could bring some people, I'm also bringing two others, a girl and a guy, if you don't mind" replies Hadrian.

"no, it won't be a problem" says Mike. The two boys talk for a bit until they decide to leave. The two boys walk down the street and they turn a corner and they are about to continue down when Mike suddenly stops, Hadrian asks "what's wrong ?" quietly.

"that's my dad's car" replies Mike before they hear someone coming. Hadrian gets his invisibility cloak out, he then pulls Mike to the side, pulls him close before he throws his cloak over them and Mike asks "how is this going to stop them from seeing us ?"

"it's an invisibilty cloak" replies Hadrian before they see two girls and Mike says "that's my sister, Aria and her bitchy friend, Alison"

"they stopped running" comments Hadrian before the boys hear Alison asks Aria "isn't that your dad's car ?" they look at the car to see Mike's dad kiss another woman much to the shock of Mike and Aria. Mike's dad sees Aria and Alison and is shocked before Aria and Alison walk away and Mike's dad drives off. After the coast is clear Hadrian takes the cloak off and he says "don't tell anyone about the cloak"

"I won't" replies Mike before he exclaims "I can't believe my dad is cheating on my mom"

"I wonder who the woman was" says Hadrian.

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out" says Mike before he asks "what are you going as for Halloween ?"

"A fox, in a mask" replies Hadrian smiling before he asks "what about you ?"

"I have no idea" replies Mike before he asks "when are your friends arriving ?"

"I'll be getting them" replies Hadrian before he hold his hand out and asks "want to come with me and pick them up ?"

"yea, I think that it will be fun" replies Mike. Hadrian pulls Mike close before he flicks his hand above them making Mike ask "what is that supposed to do ?" as a whirl of smoke appears. They disappear from Rosewood and reappear at Hogwarts in the meeting room that Hadrian had made. In the room are five students, four boys and one girl, the five walk over to Hadrian and Mike before the girl asks Hadrian "whose this ?" nodding at Mike.

"this is Mike, Hermione" replies Hadrian before he says "Mike meet Hermione, Theo, Seamus, Neville and Draco, guys meet Mike" Mike smiles before Draco asks Hadrian "where's he from ?"

"Rosewood" replies Mike before Hadrian says "now, let's go" he then asks them all "do you all have your costumes ?" Hermione, Seamus, Draco, Theo and Neville all answer with nods but Mike shakes his head and says "I never got the chance"

"then we can get one from the store before it closes" says Hermione.

"let's go" says Hadrian. They all huddle together before they disappear in a whirl of smoke. They reappear at Hadrian's house which had some furniture in it and they sit down to chat.

A few hours later Hadrian is dressing changed into his costume. Hadrian is dressing up as a sexy Red Fox. He has on a pair of red fox ears with a pair of red fox claw gloves, red underwear that has a red bushy fox tail and a red mask to hide who he is but he hasn't put it on yet.

Mike is dressing up as a sexy black cat. He has on a pair of black cat ears with a pair of black cat claw gloves, black underwear that has a fake cat tail. He also has a black mask to hide who he is but he hadn't put it on yet but he hasn't put it on yet.

Hermione is dressing up as the Ancient Egyptian Queen Nefertari with a blue and gold mask on to hide who she is but she hasn't put it on yet.

Seamus is dressing up as a sexy shirtless Pirate with an eyepatch over his left eye and a mask over the right side of his face to hide who he is but he hasn't put it on yet.

Theo is dressing up as a sexy shirtless Devil with a red and black mask on to hide who he is but he hasn't put it on yet.

Neville is dressing up as a sexy Roman Warrior with a golden mask on to hide who he is but he hasn't put it on yet.

Draco is dressing up as a sexy Warlock with a green and silver mask on to hide who he is but he hasn't put it on yet.

The seven of them meet up in the living room to show off their costumes before they head to the party. The seven of them enter the living room at the same time before Hadrian says "you guys look good"

"you look sexy dressed like that" Mike tells Hadrian.

"so do you" replies Hadrian.

"thanks" says Mike before he says to the others "you guys look awesome"

"thanks, Mike" replies Hermione smiling.

"thank you, Mike" replies Theo politely.

"so do you, Mike" replies Seamus.

"thanks" replies Neville.

"thank you" replies Draco. They put on their masks and they huddle together so that Hadrian can transport them close to the party. They disappear in a whirl of smoke and reappear in an empty alleyway close to the party. They all do a quick costume check and they head to the party.

The group enter the party in a line with Hadrian in the middle of the line, they walk towards where Noel who is dressed as a Gynecologist and is standing next to a guy with dirty blonde hair dressed up as a wolf. When they get to Noel, Noel says "you guys look great" before he says pointing at Hadrian "sexy Fox"

"yep" replies Hadrian while looking at the dirty blonde haired guy and he licks his lips to the guy before Noel points to Mike and guesses "sexy Cat" Mike nods. Noel points at Seamus before he guesses "sexy Devil"

"yes" replies Seamus nodding.

"sexy Warlock" says Noel pointing at Draco who nods before Noel points at Theo and says "sexy Devil" Theo nods. Noel then points at Neville and says "sexy Warrior"

"yea, well a sexy Roman Warrior" replies Neville before Noel points at Hermione and says "ancient Queen"

"Queen Nefertiti" replies Hermione before she asks "what are you ?"

"A Gynaecologist" replies Noel before he says motioning to the dirty blonde haired guy "this is my cousin, he dressed up as a sexy Wolf"

"he is sexy" says Hadrian eyeing the dirty blonde haired guy and licking his licks before he notices Mike's sister and her friends entering the party and he says "my sister is here, with her friends" nodding to where Aria and her friends had entered the party.

"Mike ?" asks Noel in shock.

"yes, it's me but don't tell my sister" replies Mike in a serious but coy way.

"I won't" replies Noel before they all head over to Aria and her friends. When Alison sees Noel she asks him "is the doctor in ?"

"Actually, I'm a Gynaecologist" replies Noel.

"ooh, heh" replies Alison before Noel asks "care to make an appointment ?" making Noel's cousin roll his eyes along with Theo, Mike, Draco, Neville, Hadrian and Hermione.

"hot chick" guesses Noel pointing at Alison.

"Britney" guesses Noel pointing at Hanna

"hot witch" guesses Noel pointing at Aria.

"hot Indian girl" guesses Noel pointing at Emily before he points at Spencer and he says trying to guess "...and, uh..." Hermione, Hadrian and Spencer all say in unison "Mary Queen of Scots" before they look at each other.

"he doesn't even know who that is" says Hanna.

"does anybody ?" asks Aria.

"she was born to be queen..." Spencer starts to says before she is interrupted by Hermione who says "but her cousin stole the throne..."

"and then she was accused of treason and her family had her executed" finishes Hadrian.

"wow, I guess someone does know who that is" says Hanna before Noel notices someone as the song Just Dance from Lady Gaga starts playing over the speakers.

"it's my song, let's hit the dance floor" exclaims Alison to her friends and they head to the dance floor but they stop when they see someone else dressed as Lady Gaga and Hanna says "oh, my god, another Lady Gaga ?"

"who is that ?" asks Aria.

"Jenna" replies Alison in a pissed off way before the girls go into the house to dance. Hadrian, Mike and the dirty blonde haired guy follow them inside as Jenna also heads inside to dance. After they enter the house they see a girl dressed as Catwoman walk up to Alison and she says "meow"

"do I know you ?" asks Alison.

"no, but you will" replies the girl. Hadrian, Mike and the dirty blonde haired guy all see Alison walk up to Jenna who is surrounded by guys and they hear Jenna say to the guys "ha, ha. You guys are so nice, I already feel like I belong here"

"Rosewood's a friendly town" says Alison to Jenna.

"I decided to wear my original costume" Jenna tells Alison.

"you look great, maybe even better than me" Alison says to Jenna before she says "scram" to the guys surrounding Jenna. The guys all walk away and Jenna says "wow, you say froggy, they jump"

"they're not as dumb as they look, they know they need me" replies Alison.

"conceited bitch" mutters Hadrian.

"I agree" says the dirty blonde haired guy.

"told you she was a bitch" says Mike.

"congratulations" Jenna says to Alison before Alison says to Jenna "I can make it really easy for you to fit in here, if I accept you, everybody does"

"I know how it works" replies Jenna nodding.

"we're a tight group, but I think there's room for one more" Alison says to Jenna who says "I really appreciate the offer, but I like to pick my own friends" before she puts on her sun glasses and walks away much to the annoyance of Alison.

They see Jenna walking away before she bumps into the girl dressed as Catwoman who says to Jenna "you're definitely the best Gaga"

"even we agree" says Hadrian to Jenna walking up to them.

"better not tell Alison that" Jenna replies.

"she doesn't scare me" replies Catwoman.

"that bitch ain't gonna be a problem" replies Hadrian. Jenna takes off her sunglasses before she says to them "I'm Jenna"

"I'm Mona" replies Catwoman.

"call me Vixen" replies Hadrian.

"Big Bad" replies the dirty blonde haired guy.

"call me Kitten" replies Mike.

"ooh, I love those names" says Jenna.

"plus you guys look hot" says Mona fanning herself with her hand.

"thanks, Catwoman" replies the three guys in unison while smirking.

Sometime later inside the house Emily is seen slow-dancing with Ben on the dance floor. Jenna is seductively dancing nearby, and Emily ogles at her moves and curves. Jenna notices this and smiles, causing Emily to smile uncertainly back. Alison turns her eyes from one to the other, approaches Emily, and says "were you wishing you could taste her cherry Chap-stick" Emily looks frightened and asks "what ?" before Alison says "don't worry, Em, your secret's safe with me" Emily looks frightened a bit before her face changes and she goes back to dancing with her boyfriend, Ben, Alison then walks away from Emily.

Hadrian, Mike and the dirty blonde haired guy are all drinking as the band plays before they decide to take a walk for a bit. They walk over to Noel before the dirty blonde haired guy says "us three are going for a walk, we'll be back soon"

"OK, have fun" replies Noel before the three guys walk out of the party. Once they get to the street Hadrian says "the party was fun but I needed some air"

"I agree but me too" says Mike.

"yea, same with me" replies the dirty blonde haired guy. They walk down the street before they get to a liquor store. Hadrian says "stay here, I'll get some drinks for us"

"I'm older, I'll get them" says the dirty blonde haired guy.

"true, but you don't have the same tricks as me" says Hadrian smirking before he walks into the store, he grabs eight packs of vodka cruises, two bottles of red and white wine before he walks over to the service guy (who sees Hadrian fully dressed due to a spell), places the wine and the vodka cruises on the counter and says "hello, I'd like a bottle of vodka, a bottle of Jim Beam, a bottle of rum and a bottle of bourbon, please"

"I.D. ?" asks the service guy. Hadrian smiles before he summons a card and places a spell on it. Hadrian hands the card over, the spell does it work. The spell was a spell to make the service guy think that Hadrian really was the age on the card which is twenty-three years old and that Hadrian had paid for the alcohol. The service guy asks "would you like me to put them in some bags ?"

"yes, please" replies Hadrian, the service guy places the bottles and everything in bags before handing the bags to Hadrian and saying "have a good Halloween, sir" smiling.

"oh, it will be" replies Hadrian walking out the door. He meets back up with Mike and the dirty blonde haired guy and shows the contents of the bags before he says "told you I had tricks" with a sly smile.

"you are awesome, let's get back to the party" says the dirty blonde haired guy. They head back to the party to and meet up with Hermione, Draco, Theo, Neville and Seamus, they then go to a private place, once they get there Hadrian shows them the alcohol before he grabs one of the vodka cruises to drink and he asks them "you have some cups, right ?"

"we'll go get some" replies Theo and he runs off to grab them all a cup each. When he return he has seven cups in his hand, he hands them out before they choose what they want to drink plus a pack of vodka cruises each, Hermione then says "we better drink water between drinks, it'll help you and make sure you guy don't get a hangover if you plan on drinking all night, I'm only having these vodka cruises of mine and a cup of Jim Beam"

"OK, Hermione" replies Hadrian before he yells "let's drink" holding up his bottle before he starts chugging the bottle down.

-Flashback to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> The next chapter the flashback will be continued before going back to the story.
> 
> I'm thinking about putting Klaus and his family into my story. Tell me if you think it's a good idea.
> 
> This is a Harry Potter/Degrassi/Once Upon A Time/Pretty Little Liars Crossover with the possibility of having W.I.T.C.H. the TV show in this too.
> 
> Can you figure out who the dirty blonde is ? He is a character from Degrassi Next Generation.
> 
> I need help, I need to make up a name for the Fairy Tale Land, a name for the world. I'll add it into my story if I like the name. Please tell me your suggestions and I do mean the Fairy Tale Land from Once Upon A Time. You will find out why in the next chapter or possibly the chapter after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-Flashback continues-

Sometime later after Noel's brother and his friend had joined the party the song Pony from Ginuwine comes on and Hadrian gets onto one of the tables and he starts dancing on the table much to the shock of the dirty blonde haired guy, Draco, Theo, Neville, Hermione, Seamus and Mike and much to the entertainment of everyone else. Hadrian's dancing really heats up as he rubs his hands over his body before Mike and the dirty blonde haired guy joins him and they start grinding on each other. As they grind on each other the people and the party all whoop and cheer for the three boys. The boys are all really getting into it, Hadrian, Mike and the dirty blonde haired guy are all facing each other before they all lean in and kiss, as they kiss they grind on each other and hands start disappearing into their underwear. After the song ends they break a part and everyone gives them a round of applause except a girl that is older than them in a short blonde wig next to some guy.

Hadrian, Mike and the dirty blonde haired guy get off the table and walk over to her as her boyfriend goes to get drinks before asking "you didn't enjoy the show ?"

"you are obviously too young to be doing something like that, take off your masks, I want to see who you three are" replies the girl before she says "I'm Melissa, by the way" the three guys take off their masks and when Melissa sees Mike she says "Mike Montgomery, you are most definitely too young to be table dancing"

"it was fun" says Mike.

"well, who are you two ?" Melissa asks Hadrian and the dirty blonde haired guy.

"I'm Hadrian, Noel invited me" replies Hadrian.

"I'm Gavin Mason, but call me Spinner, I'm Noel's cousin" replies Spinner.

"how old are you ?" Melissa asks Hadrian and Spinner.

"thirteen" replies Hadrian.

"fourteen" replies Spinner.

"are you three drunk ?" asks Melissa in a serious way.

"kind of" replies Mike before he sees his sister re-entering the party and he puts his mask back on which the other two do too. They walk away from Melissa after her boyfriend returns with some drinks. An hour later the three head upstairs where they fall asleep after Hadrian had sent Hermione, Draco, Theo, Neville and Seamus back to Hogwarts. The three of them go into Spinner's room, lock the door, tight and fall onto the bed and fall asleep.

Two years later... It's Vixen's fourth or fifth night at the Den and he is wearing some red underwear which has a fake red fox tail on it with a pair of fake fox ears and a red bow-tie. He is also wearing a long red hooded cloak. He is walking around the club with a tray of drinks when a guy suddenly slaps his ass, Vixen turns to the guy who then grabs Vixen in a drunken grip and pulls Vixen closer. Vixen slams the tray full of drinks into the drunk, cutting the drunk's face before he gets out of the grip. The drunk is about to grab Vixen again but is stopped by someone who grabs his wrist before he stands in front of the drunk to protect Vixen and says "I think the tray to the face was his way of saying 'don't touch me' but that was my interpretation"

"oh, come off it, that little tease wants me" says the drunk slurring his words. The guy who grabbed the drunk turns to face Vixen and asks "did you want his to grab you ?"

"no, that's why I slammed the tray into his face" replies Vixen. The guy turns back to the drunk and says "see, he didn't want you to touch him" before the bouncers come and the guy explains everything, about the drunk who grabbed him and that he protected Vixen. After a few minutes the drunk is thrown out of the club before Vixen is allowed a break. Vixen finds the guy who helped him and they talk for a while.

After Vixen's shift he heads home but before he leaves he gives the guy who saved him a kiss as a thank you before he heads home.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

In the office of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Dumbledore sits in his chair which looks like a throne as he looks at the newspaper whose Headline reads 'BOY WHO LIVED... MISSING' with a two page story, much to the annoyance of Dumbledore who didn't want anyone to know. Dumbledore hears a knock on his door and he says "enter" they door opens and in comes Harry Potter's two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley with their head of house, Minerva McGonagall, the potions master, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley's mother, Molly Weasley with her husband and her other children, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley. Once they had all entered the office Dumbledore smiles and says "ah, you're here, lemon drop ?"

They all decline the offer before Dumbledore says "I'm wondering if any of you have heard anything about where Harry is"

"no, sir, we're just as shocked as you" replies Hermione lying while keeping her shields up just in case. Ron then says "no, I haven't heard anything either"

"what about you ?" Dumbledore asks Ginny, Fred and George who all shake their heads before Molly Weasley says "I hope he's OK, Harry is like my son, he is, well, as long as he is safe and happy, then I'm happy"

"he is not safe while Voldemort is out there" says Dumbledore as the Weasleys all flinch at Voldemort's name. Dumbledore reads their minds but finds nothing, he then says "come to me at once, if you get something from Harry" smiling a grandfather smile.

"yes, sir" say the Weasley children and Hermione in unison before they are lead out of the office by Minerva. Molly asks Dumbledore "why should he come back if you-know-who is back ?" before she says "he would be safer hidden away from the wizarding world"

"but he still needs to finish his magical learning and he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort" says Dumbledore.

"but he is just a boy" replies Mrs Weasley about Harry defeating Voldemort.

"he can find it anywhere" says Severus speaking for the first time about Harry's magical education.

"Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world" says Dumbledore before he asks "where else would he get a better education ?"

"anywhere" replies Severus in a snarky way before he leaves with Molly and her husband.

* * *

That Saturday Hadrian and Spinner are in Rosewood walking down the street before they see someone that they hadn't seen in maybe two years, they see Mike Montgomery. Mike doesn't see them until they walk straight towards him and Hadrian says to Mike "hey, kitten, how you doin' ?" Mike looks up and exclaims "you're here"

"yea, we are" replies Hadrian before Spinner asks "is there a place where we can hang out ?" he then says "it's been a while since we've been together"

"since Noel Kahn's Halloween party where we danced on a table" says Hadrian.

"that was fun" says Mike smiling.

"I agree" says Spinner before they head to the Applerose Grill. They enter the building before they find a table, they sit down and they start talking, they talk about different things until they hear someone enter the Applerose grill, they look up to see Mike's mother enter, she them sees them sitting in the Applerose Grill and then she walks up to them and asks Mike "who are your friends, Mike ?"

"Gavin 'Spinner' Mason, call me Spinner" replies Spinner.

"Hadrian Evans, you can call me either Hadrian or Harry, either way, I'm good" replies Hadrian.

"well, do you both go to Rosewood high school ?" asks Mike's mother before she says "I'm Ella Montgomery, by the way"

"no, we don't go to Rosewood High, we just came to town for a visit, Mrs Montgomery" replies Hadrian.

"call me Ella" says Ella before she asks "how do you know Mike then ?" confused.

"we hung out on Halloween two years ago" replies Spinner.

"really ?" asks Ella "I didn't know that Mike knew you, at all" she says looking at Mike.

"we only hung out for the day and the night" says Hadrian.

"where ?" asks Ella.

"Noel Kahn's Halloween party" replies Mike.

"what ?" exclaims Ella in shock before she asks "what were you doing there ?"

"well, I got invited to the party and I invited him along with a few others to join me" replies Hadrian

"Noel is my cousin, that's why I was at the party and I met Hadrian and Mike who were both in masks but we took them off to introduce ourselves" replies Spinner.

"but you put your masks back on ?" asks Ella.

"yea" replies Mike nodding. They talk for a bit before Ella leaves, once she is gone Hadrian and Spinner invites Mike to visit them any time he wants, all he has to do is call.

* * *

Six days later Hadrian and Spinner sit in class next to each other, much to the confusion of Marco, Paige, Jimmy and Spinner's other friends. Paige goes over to Spinner and asks "do we get to know how you two know each other now ?"

"we met at a Halloween party, two years ago" replies Hadrian.

"that's it ?" asks Marco.

"no, but the rest is a secret" replies Hadrian with a sly smirk.

After class ends Hadrian and Spinner escape from the classroom for their free period and they head to an empty classroom where Mike meets them since he had been around since that morning when Hadrian and Spinner picked him up. There is a CD player in the classroom which can be connected to a MP3 player, Hadrian asks Spinner and Mike "so, you two want to watch me practise ?"

"yea, I might even join you" replies Spinner smiling before Mike says "what Spinner said" Hadrian nod before he puts the song Mr Saxobeat from Alexandra Stan and he gets into position before the song starts and Hadrian starts to dance, not knowing that he is being watched by Marco, Paige and Jimmy, after the song ends and it changes to Bang Bang from Jessie J, Ariana Grande feat Nicki Minaj Spinner and Mike join Hadrian much to the shock of Marco, Paige and Jimmy. Spinner, Mike and Hadrian do the routine and as they dance Hadrian says to Spinner and Mike "you're both pretty good, you should join me at the Den, instead of just watching me dance"

"I'll think about it, it'll be fun to join you" replies Spinner before he suggests "we should try some of the moves from our table dance with Mike"

"yea, that was an awesome night" says Mike and that's what they do when Pony from Ginuwine comes on and the three watching are completely shocked by what they see as the three guys grind on each other not noticing the three watching them but they decide to stop watching Hadrian and Spinner but they will ask them about the dancing. They walk away not knowing that Hadrian, Mike and Spinner are about to be attacked by five women with fairy wings.

Hadrian, Mike and Spinner continue with their dance routine before a fold in space opens up and five women with fairy wings come out of it, the leader then orders the other four to attack Hadrian. The four attack him with the elements making Hadrian put up a shield using his Ice Magic, the five attack him relentlessly but the shield stays. The hear one of the woman yell out "Quintessence" and some lightning hits the shield but the shield doesn't back, not even from the fire attack to the surprise of the leader before she says "oh, yes, I remember now, that magic is not like our powers, we need more power to get him" (what she didn't know was, Hadrian could also control the five elements. Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Quintessence. Hadrian also has the same powers as The Guardians but they hadn't activated yet, same with the element powers) just as another fold in space appears and a group of teenage girls wearing the same thing as the women come out of the fold making Spinner ask "there's two groups of them, we need to get out of here"

"no, we can fight" says Hadrian.

"but you're the only one with power" says Spinner.

"not for long" says Hadrian before he says "I wish for Gavin 'Spinner' Mason and Mike Montgomery to share my power with me" and the wish works much to the disappointment of the leader of women as Spinner and Mike gain Hadrian's power. Hadrian, Mike and Spinner all have Hadrian's magic, Mike creates a fire ball and throws it at the leader of the women before the teenage girls start fighting the women too before Spinner fires his magic at one of the women, knocking her down. The three boys decide to unite their magic and fire it at the leader of the women. The women seeing no other choice quickly opens a fold and leaves the fight with the other four following, Hadrian, Mike and Spinner try to follow her but the fold closes.

They then turn to the teenagers who are surprised at the amount of power the three boys have before they introduce themselves and tells them who they were just fighting. Hadrian asks them "why would that Nerissa woman want to fight me ?"

"I don't know but I know someone who might know" replies Will.

"who ?" asks Mike.

"come with us, and we'll find out" replies Will.

"alright, but if this is a trap, I will destroy you" threatens Hadrian before Will opens a fold and she says "it's not a trap, we swear on the power of the heart"

"then we'll go with you, but if it is a trap, not even Taranee's fire will be able to get you out of my ice" Hadrian threatens them before Irma says "she's fire, of course she could"

"we'll explain when we go" says Hadrian. They all enter the fold and exit it in a huge building and Will says "welcome to Kandrakar" motioning around them all. The boys are then leaded to a room where some there are five floating globes on a pedestal which is next to a cat like woman who as soon as she see Hadrian she says bowing "your majesty" confusing the five teenage girls before Irma asks "why did you call him that ?"

"he's a prince, he is also the Heart of the FTL" replies the cat like woman shocking the girls and Will says "no wonder she attacked him, she wanted his power and thought it would be a good idea to attack him"

"yes" replies the cat like woman.

"but as soon as he shared his power, she realised that she had lost her chance" says Taranee.

"what do you mean, Taranee ?" asks the cat like woman.

"I gave some of my power to Mike and Spinner" replies Hadrian.

"why ?" asks Hay-Lin.

"why what ?" asks Hadrian.

"why did you give them some of your power ?" asks Hay-Lin confused.

"I trust them" replies Hadrian shrugging.

"you trust us ?" Spinner asks Hadrian surprised.

"yes, I trust both you and Mike" replies Hadrian making Spinner smile and he kisses Hadrian wrapping his arms around Hadrian's body while Mike goes up behind Hadrian and kisses Hadrian's neck. They continue like that until they hear a throat being cleared and they separate blushing as they do. Hadrian says "sorry about that, we kind of get carried away"

"it's OK" says the cat like woman. They talk for a while before Hadrian says "I have work tonight, I got to go" Will opens a fold back to Degrassi which Hadrian, Mike and Spinner head into the fold.

* * *

That night at the Den Hadrian with Mike and Spinner had just finished talking to his boss with Mike and Spinner about Mike and Spinner performing with him which his boss accepts. The three are to perform together in one weeks time. They leave their boss' office and head to the dressing rooms where they each change into their outfits for their shift that night.

Hadrian is wearing a pair of red fox ears with a pair of red fox claw gloves, red underwear that has a red bushy fox tail and a red mask to hide who he is.

Mike is wearing a pair of black cat ears with a pair of black cat claw gloves, black underwear that has a fake cat tail. He also has a black mask to hide who he is.

Spinner is wearing a pair of white wolf ears with a pair of white wolf claw gloves, white underwear that has a white wolf tail and a white mask to hide who he is.

The three boys head onto the floor where they grab a tray with drinks each to serve the patrons of the Den. They keep serving drinks and they get tips inside their underwear which the guys hand the boys who place the notes inside their underwear with a wink. They keep serving the patrons until their shift is over, once it's over they get dressed and teleport to Rosewood, inside Mike's room where Mike hides his tips under his bed inside a box which has a padlock on it. They all fall asleep on Mike's bed on top over the blankets.

* * *

The next morning at around 10am the three boys wake up, they each have a shower and get dressed before they head downstairs where they see Mike's dad, his mother, Ella and his sister, Aria who looks at Spinner and Hadrian before she asks "who are they, Mike ?"

"my friends" replies Mike. They then take a seat at the table and Mike's father asks the two boys "so, how did you meet Mike ?"

"Noel Kahn's Halloween party, I met them last week" replies Ella surprising Aria who says "I went to the party but I didn't see Mike"

"I was in a mask, with two others in masks" says Mike.

"he looked good in his costume" says Hadrian making Spinner say "I agree, but then again, we all looked good in our costumes"

"hell yea, but that Melissa girl didn't agree" says Hadrian.

"Melissa Hastings ?" asks Aria.

"yea, she saw us in our costumes" replies Mike before he says "she hated our costumes" They eat before they get up and Mike says "we're going out for a bit, but first we're going to get a few things from my room"

"OK, Mike, have fun" says Ella smiling.

"I will" says Mike to his mother. They head upstairs, into Mike's room, grab everything they need before they exit the room, close the door, go back downstairs. They then exit the house and go to the closest dance studio where they start practising for their first performance together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> Next chapter will have the boys planning their performance, more school, more going to Rosewood where Hadrian and Spinner will meet Aria's other friends and they will see Melissa again.
> 
> I'm thinking about putting Klaus and his family into my story. Tell me if you think it's a good idea.
> 
> This is a Harry Potter/Degrassi/Once Upon A Time/Pretty Little Liars Crossover with W.I.T.C.H. the TV show in this too.
> 
> Yes Harry will be very powerful but his power is shared with Mike and Spinner. So don't complain please, Spinner and Mike will have the same amount of power as Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> The next chapter will be a flashback of when Hadrian had met the dirty blonde haired guy and another guy when Hadrian was in the town of Rosewood, Hadrian meets the dirty haired blonde at Noel Kahn's Halloween party from the Halloween Special in the second season of Pretty Little Liars.
> 
> I'm thinking about putting Klaus and his family into my story. Tell me if you think it's a good idea.
> 
> This is a Harry Potter/Degrassi/Once Upon A Time/Pretty Little Liars Crossover with the possibility of having W.I.T.C.H. the TV show in this too.
> 
> Can you figure out who the dirty blonde is ? He is a character from Degrassi Next Generation.


End file.
